This invention relates generally to the construction of drums, where drum sticks are used to strike hoops on the drums. More particularly, it concerns the construction of such hoops to avoid problems arising in their use.
In the past, the configurations of drum hoops led to problems of drainage from under the hoops, and also to problems of interference with drums sticks, as during impact (rim shots). Such impact with hoop edges can cause severe damage to drum sticks. Also, water and other particles tended to accumulate under hoops. There is need for structural changes overcoming these and other problems and disadvantages.